


Scheme of Hearts

by lowkeyphase



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Light Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, im not cruel like that, kinda??, probably jeongdubchaeng cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyphase/pseuds/lowkeyphase
Summary: Sana goes on a scheme to take Myoui Mina's position as the Myoui Enterprise president, Nayeon gets involved. And then suddenly, things get complicated.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. the plan

**Author's Note:**

> i love twice lol pls enjoy reading!

* * *

"What if I told you I could be the president of Myoui enterprise?" Sana stares at the ceiling, her head overflowing with aspiration.

As she sat on her office table, her arms crossed with Nayeon on the other line.

She has been thinking a lot, not that the idea never came up before, she always has something to occupy her mind.

Certainly, she knows what she wanted and it just so happens that she's getting more determined now. Yearning for something.

Curiosity rules inside her, she thinks of what Nayeon’s reaction might be.

"Sana, you're already the vice president." she hears a scoff from the older girl, showing a little of disapproval to whatever the vice president is telling her, _at least yet._

The younger almost laughs out loud, she thinks it's amusing at this point. She was sort of taken aback from the statement, not disappointed nevertheless.

She will get her a new deal. 

Without a word coming from the other line but a chuckle, Nayeon continues, "What do you plan this time?"

She will give in.

"Well, do you need _more_ money?" she speaks, emphasizing the last two words, and with her voice so sweet laced with temptation.

As if dropping a bomb or that a door inside Nayeon would magically open with the word spelled, M-O-N-E-Y.

Of course it’s about money again, they’d only call each other to get some work done and it has been that way for years. For some cash.

Both of them vividly remember the things they did, they met when they bumped into each other one day. With Sana being the clumsy woman that she is, she dropped her wallet unknowingly.

Nayeon took it but saw an opportunity, she discovers that the woman is working in a big company so she called.

She was going to return the wallet, but not without a condition. She tells her what she does and the Japanese woman didn't have to question who she is because she felt it coming.

The older tells to threaten her if she says otherwise considering the wallet contained important cards. Sana just laughed and told her she doesn't mind but she offers her a deal later on. And that starts everything they had.

It starts with Sana ordering Nayeon to steal a document from her own company, saying she needed it for a purpose. She could not do it by herself so Nayeon had to dress as someone else, a prestigious business woman from america who was in talk of investment. 

It was done in a snap, Sana was impressed. Later that night she discovers that Nayeon took a major in theater. 

The rich ones are much better to fool, more suitable for her to work with, Sana realizes. They have a little less to nothing to lose as well, when they had to smuggle a secret item and deliver it inside for a rich man, Nayeon was called to do the rest of it.

You would think that people are naive or that they don’t care enough to notice what was happening in their surroundings. No one batted an eye when Nayeon passed by like a wind, smoothly not leaving any trace. 

Nayeon has a little team, there are 3 other people: Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung who help her but they stay away from the public and mostly she works alone to finish her act.

When she needs a new identity, they are responsible for the things to provide. While Sana takes care of the money to use.

Sana being in one of the biggest business companies in the country also has a wide connection that Nayeon needed to have consistent work and the amount of money she would get depends on it. Big or bigger.

It’s not everyday but it could be enough. 

They are partners in crime, if you could even call it that. Nayeon does something that might get her into trouble for Sana with money in return.

Nothing too illegal however, they don’t murder people, just two girls who do _insane_ things, you get the thrill and you both benefit at the end of it.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Their history almost led to something more, they were almost caught once. Sana failed her own task and slipped up. It was a scam that time, they found an old foreigner man at a bar who they thought would be an easy target. 

The man they were trying to fool burst out screaming at her at the end, saying all women he meets are all the same.

Nayeon came to pull her away and together,they ran like it was the end of the world.

Hands entwined as they caught their breaths, as the old man tried to chase after them, they went to hide at someone’s fence covered with shrubs and the purple sight of climbing clematis. 

Intense proximity and the overwhelming rush feeling from the events made them do one thing that could have put an end to their arrangement forever. No one knew who initiated it. 

No one brought it up again either, keeping the faith of having the memories buried.

Nayeon could tell that Sana is grinning then "you know, I hate you so much," she muttered. There's no way for her to turn money down and they both know it. It's all she needs even more. "meet me tonight- same location." 

With that, victory is what Sana senses. 

* * *

They meet outside a nightclub Nayeon frequents, the older girl hisses as the heat from the last puff of her cigarette enters her lungs. A distant music can be heard from inside and the cold breeze surrounds their warm bodies.

Not a lot of people in the open air as they all please themselves on the dancefloor having the time of their nights with drunken individuals.

They needed to talk without the deafening noise so they stood by the wall. A small traffic could be seen from afar, yellow and red lights illuminating the bridge.

Aligned like tiny ants moving forward to their respective destination. It's at least comforting to watch for no reason.

Sana starts then, "I want to take over. Everything." firm at her statement, she watches as Nayeon brings a mint gum into her mouth to get rid of the aftertaste and smell of the smoke she let inside her body.

"And how would you do that? You're not a Myoui." The older inquires. Still uncertain with the plan they're about to work on, but the persistence is there.

"I'll be one, when we get married. And you are going to help me to let that happen." Sana tells her, without breaking their gaze.

Nayeon furrows her brows, trying to uphold if what she had heard was the truth. One more thing comes to her as a conclusion.

  
  


_Sana has definitely gone crazy._

  
  


“You’re kidding, marriage? Over a stupid position.” Nayeon shifts her body to fully look at Sana, suddenly serious. She considers the idea absurd and dangerous especially if their cover gets blown, she starts to create different scenarios of possibilities.

She needs further elaboration, an assurance. "Do you even like her?" The question almost made it awkward but Sana didn't let the silence go far

“It’s a win-win situation for the both of us, don’t you think? You get the money once more and I get to be the president.” The Japanese woman steps closer, she knows Nayeon will take the opportunity no matter what. “Trust me on this one, it will work out just fine.”

  
  


The plan would go like this:

Sana sabotages the image of the president’s personal assistant, Park Jihyo, to the point of getting fired. Nayeon gets hired to be the next one and gets Myoui Mina’s trust. Sana _convinces_ her to get married, she becomes a Myoui. After that she will send the other woman away. Far away from her and the company. 

To the other side of the world, to a prison, who knows? Perhaps depending on what’s necessary or even Sana’s mood. Then the control is all hers and Nayeon gets the money, she might as well keep the job herself.

  
  


_Simple as that._

  
  


“That’s not simple, Sana. That is big, I could be put in jail, finally. I could die _._ ” Nayeon pans. She cannot believe the woman in front of her, for years that they’ve worked with each other from time to time it’s as if nothing could change the woman’s mind at all, unbreakable like a hundred year old architecture not even multiple huge earthquakes can breach.

Too bold to get her involved in this scheme where she doesn’t know the target enough. "That'd make the two of us then." Sana only thinks she’s exaggerating.

She wonders who Myoui Mina is, the name is as heavy as it sounds to even come out of her mouth.

She doesn't know what to expect because she supposes this is not just some random person, a daughter from a known company in the country that probably has been running for the past generations.

She should ask for more information, needs to be prepared even though she's been in a variety of fields before.

She agreed to the plan.

“You’re getting your price,” Sana nudges, “and you can be my personal assistant instead if we can’t kick Ms. Park out.” She shows her a bright smile for the last time as she walks out of the scene while humming a familiar song she heard from the nightclub.

Leaving Nayeon in the cold, full of anticipation.

* * *

  
  
  


The plan works well until it doesn’t.

Problem is, it's still not starting, they couldn't do it right away. It’s too slow for Sana, she’s getting too impatient.

She tries to find every chance she gets, tries to corner and find Mina but it seems the universe is testing her precious patience. 

The president is always on meetings, appointments out of the area and their path hardly intersects. Same with Ms. Park Jihyo, who is right by the woman's side.

Sana needs Nayeon inside the company as soon as possible, she needs the older girl to stick with the president to divert the attention to her and her only.

She needs Mina to only focus on her, once she starts her little charm, get the bait bitten and she tells her sweet nothings to give her the way so she could take the control.

She needs some time alone with her, and that would not happen if Ms. Park is still in the vicinity.

The woman is like a fish bone stuck in her throat, causing ache that gives her the urge to get rid of. Blocking the passageway to the main destination she needs to clear out, a pain in the ass. She nee-

“What are you doing here, Ms. Minatozaki?” A soft voice suddenly put a stop to her thoughts, echoing throughout the hallway. Along with the sound of those 3 inch black heels that she’s currently wearing.

Sana was in front of the president’s office, dumbfounded by herself on how her foot reaches a certain place, where the same view, same seat and table is what she wants to own. 

Here she goes, the one and only, Myoui Mina.

  
  


Mina was alone, assuming that Jihyo might have gone somewhere else. Where to? She doesn’t want to know. But it’s _perfect timing._ She displays the brightest smile she can ever put out as if reuniting with an old friend she hasn't seen for a long time and says “Ms. Myoui! can we have a minute?”

Sana requests to get the office’s door locked. Just in case.

* * *

Nayeon is running out of cash, sooner or later she would have to find another way just to get something.

The plan she’s waiting to work on with Sana is taking slow, she might as well ask the Japanese woman for an advance payment.

Out of habit, she scans for a stick to smoke in her car. As a matter of fact, she never liked it, only has it twice or thrice a month because at times of distress, it feels necessary.

She just needs to, still she doesn’t like the aftertaste of it. Doesn’t like the smell that stays on her clothes. 

Today, she finds nothing. _thank god for not having money._

It’s been weeks of preparation where by now her impatience and boredom now tries to knock her down.

Already got her fake documents ready when it's time for the job application, practiced her moves and such. Surely no one would know who she is. Had it been years since she last visited the company itself.

She can’t wait to finally do her thing and gets paid for it.

She contemplates dialing Sana’s number, wondering how the things are carrying out so far. She needs progress, the final signal for her appearance.

She calls her younger sister Tzuyu instead. 

“Come home.” Tzuyu says, but it sounded more of a question. Nayeon hasn’t visited her for 2 weeks now where as before she would come by every weekend, fortunately, the older left a decent supply of food and extra money for her to spend in emergencies. 

“We’ll get you your laptop soon, don't worry I’m taking care of it.” she ignores what the younger one said, she smiles on the phone, as if the latter could see it, see how she’s going to help her achieve her goals in life and help her graduate college.

Do the things she couldn’t do when it wasn’t too late for her age. And maybe she isn't struggling right now.

Tzuyu doesn’t know what she does every time.

Never she would plan on telling what kind of deeds she is doing, she doesn’t need to know.

Apprehensive of taking away her sister’s innocence by letting her recognize the darkness that eats her guilt and teaches her dirty secrets. Her sister deserves a better life than hers.

She needs to find a real job for the both of them. But she can’t help it.

* * *

  
  


Mina barely glances at the woman in front of her. 

The implication of her personal assistant not being trust-worthy enough despite more than a year of employment just sounds like an irresponsible accusation. A nitwitted fabrication that probably nobody else especially her would fall for. 

She doesn’t believe anything that came out of Sana’s mouth. Losing her the moment she mentions a name and the word _lie_ in the same sentence. 

Not only Jihyo is her personal assistant but also her friend who helped her with a lot of things in and out of the company she runs, “You can’t be serious right now.” She says shaking her head out of disappointment.

Jihyo would never lie to her nor work with something behind her back. They get along well and Mina is grateful for that.

Contrary to her doubt, Sana is her vice president, her co-worker who has been working in the company longer than her.

Before her father died and it was her turn to take the position, she was still taught to be ready and she acknowledges that Sana is much more experienced.

Only she doesn't know what made the older think that something is off.

Sana has been the vice president of Myoui Enterprises for 3 years now, longer than she had expected she would come this far, the moment she set foot in the country. All blood, sweat and tears before she got on top, she was almost there.

Until here comes Myoui Mina, the true heiress of the Myouis, destined to run everything for the family. It was all planned for her, the inevitability of her fate coming at her, too predictable. Sana wanted something to change. 

  
  


_She was jealous._

“I’m just warning you for now, you need to be careful. I just care about you enough.” And there it was, dropping hints little by little.

Sana smiles at her again and leaves the office like she did not just accuse one of the president's friends.

Mina was left wondering where this is all coming from, and why it is happening, not that she understood, she will take the advice to be cautious.

“What is wrong with her?” she whispers to no one but herself.

* * *

  
  


First ring, a beat. Second ring.

Then the other line finally picks up. “Nayeon? Get ready for work, we’re doing plan B.” 


	2. revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope its not too confusing since im trying to pull off the nonlinear narrative (kinda lol)

* * *

“I need money, Mina.” the older woman says in despair. 

Her eyes looked straight to Mina’s as she begs, “I promise this is the last time. Please?” the sound of her voice came out weaker than expected that it made the younger one finally look back. 

“And what is it for this time, huh?” She’s trying to argue once more, she doesn’t want to give her the benefit of the doubt. Exhausted with the same situation happening over and over again.

The other woman did not answer, instead, she went down on the floor kneeling and started to sob. Mina is bewildered if the woman really is telling the truth and that she badly needs the money, if that’s the case.

It’s not that she doesn’t believe her but because she cares. Too much. 

“Please give me one last chance. You know you just have it all figured it out, I’m miserable unlike you, you are better than I would ever be. You’re successful and your life is much better than mine.” The woman cries out. 

Mina lost hope.

“Are you seriously telling me this now? Don’t act like I wanted all of this for myself. Because I never did. I wanted a life, forsake, and not to run a company that I was never interested with.” Her tears are threatening to fall, she’s going mad. 

“Our family chose to disown me, you’re my only hope, Mina.” The woman continues to beg. Looking up to her.

“No, you could’ve been the president yourself. You could’ve been in my place, if you hadn’t- you chose to be miserable.” Mina shuts her eyes, letting herself break and kneeled down with her. “I love you, but please this needs to stop.”

She didn’t have any choice for her life, she had to endure everything by herself and no one else was there to comfort her. Maybe that’s why she holds onto the tiniest hope of this but it’s suffocating her.

“I can’t! I can’t, please I’ll die. No.” The woman squeals, completely taking Mina’s hands and keeping her close. “This is my life, I have nothing else. Please, I’ll leave and you’ll never hear from me again, if that's what you want.” 

  
  


She always loses.

* * *

Nayeon is more than ready. 

She misses the thrill, the adrenaline that would flow through her nerves. The feeling of playing a game that she partially controls, just like a simulation she tries to predict the outcomes of. With her only goal, money.

It should be fun.

Fortunately, Sana has not hired a personal assistant for months. Looks like she was already plotting all of this for some time, and now she needs it. Good for her, she thinks. All she needs to do is wait.

They are almost at the very start of this little scheme.

She has a good feeling with this, already feels ahead of the game- blooming at most. She thinks how naive and unaware Mina would be once they meet each other and stay around one another’s spaces. 

Or just Nayeon following the woman around until she gets into her nerves.

_Poor little Myoui Mina._

Sana meets her again for the last time a night before she becomes the newly hired prettiest most favorite personal assistant Sana could ever have. 

Just as planned, she needs to distract Jihyo away, set the two Japanese women up as much as possible and tell Mina that Sana is the perfect one for her. Pretty easy, right?

_(It’s harder than they’d think.)_

“Are you going to introduce me to Mina? Or I would have to work myself inside to get noticed by her?” She excitedly asks. Sana could feel her enthusiasm just by the look of it. Of course, she feels the same way as well.

“I will, and you both would have a lot of time together, I fear.” Sana teases. 

Nayeon just lets out a giggle. The next few days would be big.

* * *

Sana didn’t mean to eavesdrop. 

She just wanted to give some papers (which she insisted on doing) that needed to be signed by the president when she starts to hear sobs from inside.

The familiar voices are having an argument and she can’t help but to pry.

_“Are you seriously telling me this now? Don’t act like I wanted all of this for myself. Because I never did. I wanted a life, forsake, and not to run a company that I was never interested with.”_

It was Mina. Something immediately starts ringing and beating inside her like crazy. 

The heiress of Myouis did not want to be the heiress. What a shock. But what could be the reason? The fact that she could’ve been forced to run as the president says a lot about their family. That also means one thing and that she could take the position if she asks _nicely_.

….Or not? She needs to figure it out.

She knew the woman on the floor was Mina’s older sister. She had seen her from afar like a couple of times, she just didn’t know that all this time, she was just begging for money.

Seems like the only thing that connects them is a bunch of specialized rag paper that is made from cotton and linen fibers with some ink. Why does everything revolve around it? 

_She almost felt pity._

But that is not her drama at the moment, she has her own target to shoot so whatever sisters feud is happening between the two, she should be out of it. What she needs is focus.

When Sana heard the door opening, she quickly pretended like she was just coming in. Red puffy eyes could be seen from the woman’s eyes as she walks out and leaves, walking faster than normal _with a cash check on her hands._

She thinks it’s unbelievably interesting to witness.

“I’m sorry, was that your sister?” She started, Mina doesn’t need to know that she heard everything and she already knows who the other woman is.

She carefully approaches the president’s table and places the papers on the side top of it.

Mina sighs, flustered from what just happened, her back turned around as she tries to retouch herself in the mirror. As if she could hide the mess that has been made anymore.

“Her name’s Momo.” she could only nod.

* * *

That same night, Sana calls Nayeon.

It shouldn’t have been more than for her curiosity, she just wanted to know a little bit more about Momo. Just to find where Momo stays or works.

But with the help of the team’s connection, they found her in a strip club. Anything is expected at this point so what does a Myoui have to do in such a place?

To their great surprise, it’s not because she’s a stripper but apparently she owned it for years now.

Nayeon tries to comment, “That’s Mina’s sister? Cute, they’re like the polar opposite of each other which is funny but interesting.” 

A heiress of an established company, professional, elegant, reserved, and whatnot compared to her sister who runs a strip club out of everything else and who she still needs to check up on first. What else is there to know about the sisters that she could potentially use against them or for herself? 

Here’s to the answers.

Suddenly, an idea came up for Sana to consider, attacking her like it needs to be done no matter how awful it would sound.

She cannot back out anymore because what she actually needs is for everyone to get on her side.

Maybe, who knows, she’s doing everyone a favor. She will get through this.

_It’s not that bad._

“Yeah, that woman begged Mina for money to run her fucking strip club.” Sana utters, still appalled with the revelation. She tries to remember the incident from earlier and now she’s more certain of the woman’s unfeigned intention. “She’s a manipulative bitch.”

  
  


Nayeon stares at her for a minute.

* * *

They are definitely being hypocritical.

Sana goes into the said strip club where she requests to have a talk with Momo saying she’s a close friend of hers. If she’s good with a lot of things then lying is one of them. It’s all for joining forces to manipulate one person and succeeding at the end.

Everything else must be damned.

The inside looks fancy as expected, blue and red lights highlight the areas of the place creating a purplish hue that catches her attention.

Golden curtains hang up at the ceiling along with the chandeliers and the red interior are respectively placed. She likes it.

There are precisely 3 poles in the middle for the people to get a load of but only one woman is currently on it. Then it comes with a bar at the corner, displaying a variety of drinks and wine.

This place surely cost a lot.

She was told to sit by the bar while she waits for the specific person she badly needs to have a conversation with, she observes her surroundings. And then orders a drink.

“We’re not friends at all so what do you want from me?” She hears a woman say several minutes after, fast and nonchalantly. She supposes the tone to sound rather intimidating but found herself smirking instead. What a warm welcome. 

_They’re in hell._

“Nice to meet you too, Momo.” She turns around. The woman is wearing an all red suit and turtleneck crop top that shows the refined abs she could not miss to notice.

You would not think that the same person was begging for money while crying on the floor the other day.

  
  


“I’m Sana.” She smiles, offering her right hand for Momo to shake.

_She will get her a deal._

“I would like to give you an offer.” She says again, more firm this time so it wouldn’t be missed by any noise. She knows it would be easy because whether they both like it or not, it only takes one desperate woman to know another.

_She will give in._

Momo then took another glance around her club, 

“I’m all ears” and gave in.

* * *

“Ms. Park!” Sana greets,

Her smile is as usually bright as ever. She (sort of) startled the latter as they reached the breakroom that it made Nayeon snort a laugh a little bit. She nudges the eldest to give her a warning to behave.

“Hi, good morning, Ms. Minatozaki.” Jihyo bows to the women in front her as she acknowledges the presence of Nayeon as well. “Anything I need to help you with?” she asks.

Sana’s smile only turns into a wider grin. Jihyo is too nice and _too formal_ , she wonders how things would have turned out if she opted to get the poor woman fired. She probably would’ve felt bad. 

Just a little.

“I’m _glad_ you’re here, Jihyo.” She puts a hand on the other woman’s shoulder instead. And then she stood aside to finally introduce Nayeon. “And nothing big, I just want you to maybe show my new personal assistant here, Nayeon, around our building. I hope you two make good friends with each other.”

Jihyo was more than happy to comply. 

The Japanese woman gave her one last nod to bid her good luck. It begins the moment they step inside, turning into a whole new person. 

Nayeon wanted to throw up.

It should be amusing, to watch the rest of the employees welcome her like she just went back home from abroad, how unaware of them to not know the reason why she came there in the first place. Hiding behind her real identity, fitting in smoothly.

But it’s overwhelming. 

She still has her fake documents on her arms, thinking it’s useless considering Sana had to be the one to personally hire her which automatically gives her the pass but the vice president insisted for her to take it. People would want to know.

Jihyo stopped strolling, obviously enjoying her chance to show off the different departments to the woman. They’re in front of the elevator now, “The president’s and the vice’s offices are on the top floor, but I’m sure Ms. Minatozaki already informed you, right?” A friendly smile.

“Actually, can we go there for the second time around before I stay in our office and sit for hours?” Nayeon just knows what kind of jokes to pull out. “I haven’t fully paid attention to it anyway.”

Jihyo clicks on the 9th floor.

* * *

Momo decided not to deny anymore.

She tells Sana that the reason why she had to ask for more money from Mina was because she is in debt.

She had sent someone to deliver bags of meth to her that night but it never came, the owner contacted her after 2 weeks and things got escalated after their disagreement. 

She was told to be dealt with if she doesn’t find the man she entrusted, otherwise, she has to pay the money that it cost for the missing bags she was originally supposed to sell. 

The owner was not taking consideration so she had to do things fast.

_Hell, she had to._

“So you had to manipulate Mina and lie to her in order to get a check.” Sana concludes. The information lingers in her head, refusing to disappear whenever she remembers the incident as if telling her that she should be bothered by it.

She’s trying not to, she doesn’t care.

“I had to save myself or else something would happen to me, plus it’s just money. Mina has a lot in her hands. I would never talk to her again if she doesn’t help me.”

Momo was blunt, Sana realizes. But she wonders if Mina has any clue that her older sister is emotionally manipulating her. Poor girl is easy to break.

Momo doesn’t care about what she feels, she only gets what she wants.

She should not think about it, “What do you say about my offer then?” she tried for the last time, it had been 2 hours since they started discussing Sana's plan. So far, slight changes have been considered in addition and she’s succeeding in taking Momo to her side.

All Momo has to do is act like the villain that she is, “Send her away, but don’t do anything else.” she stood up and left, walking sophisticatedly.

_Sana is obviously the hero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next! tysm


	3. confusion

* * *

Mina is a little bit more exhausted than usual.

She couldn’t sleep, constantly preoccupied and she thinks of Momo, remembering how her sister told her that if she gives the cash check then she will never see her again if that’s what it takes for her help but of course that’s not what Mina wanted.

And it hurts.

Despite that, she told the older woman that everything was okay. Because the real thing is Mina needs Momo the most, she only has her sister and she will do anything to keep her close. Even if it means the only thing that keeps them close is the money.

She loves her so much it hurts.

“Have you gotten to meet Ms. Minatozaki’s assistant yet?” Jihyo casually asks that afternoon since there were times that they weren’t together, she wonders if the two women had possibly been introduced to each other or not.

It’s not that it’s necessary but she’s just asking.

The president blinks her eyes a couple of times, grateful to be distracted by her friend instead. She needs to put her mind off something else and so she wants to try harder at least, to get herself more focused with her work. To separate her personal problems with it. 

They're currently walking out of her office to get into the meeting that takes place just below the floor they’re on.

They do this once a month for updates with the company, talking about new propositions, deals, projects and investments, basically everything business related.

_Business that she never wanted to think of, never wanted to take the responsibility for._

She focuses again and responds back “She hired a new one?” Well, Mina thinks it was about time to get one but since she believes that Sana would do whatever she likes to do then she wouldn’t be that surprised at all. “That’s nice, but I haven’t.”

Who knows if Sana gets a new one the next week or a month later. 

“Yeah, you’re probably going to see her around.” The korean says, still looking ahead as they walk. She ignores the uneasy silence she gets or how long it took for her friend to react.

She thinks Nayeon is nice enough since the last time they were together, the latter initiated a conversation that led them laughing for a while. 

  
  


Mina nods her head, “Let’s see about it.” 

* * *

Nayeon doesn’t know why but she just can't focus.

As the new acting personal assistant, it is her obligation to take this seriously and actually write down notes for her boss so she can manage things on her own later but for some reason, her eyes keep looking at the specific part of the room.

Or rather at a person.

Had it been only 15 minutes in when their meeting started, Sana told her that she needed to be present because she would finally introduce her to Mina today and that she still indeed needs to act like a real personal assistant. 

It’s just that she doesn't know why she can’t keep her eyes steady.

The president and the vice president along with the others are seated in front of the monitor where the presentation is being displayed while Nayeon and Jihyo are at the back corner. 

_Doing their job._

She taps her black pen on a surface and with her empty notes, it’s getting frustrating because Nayeon hasn’t written anything on it, as a matter of fact, she is staring at Mina’s back.

She hasn’t seen her face personally except from the pictures that they got by the background research.

She might need to do a self reflection once this meeting is over because she needs to regain her focus or else she might get in trouble.

They’re already in the same room with the target, reachable and ready to be manipulated and played like a stupid toy but first things first, write down the stupid notes.

Okay, no Mina is without a doubt distracting her. 

Nayeon must admit the president radiates an aura that she cannot quite explain, there is something captivating about her or that politeness she possesses but she questions herself if she’s intimidated in any case.

It’s not a good time to be anxious anymore because she has done this a lot of times, what could she possibly lose from this? Nothing.

It astonished her then, when Mina moved sideways to look on her laptop and suddenly she saw the woman’s side profile that was not only elegant but literally straight out angelic.

The woman in question doesn’t look like she would ever hurt a fly.

* * *

Sana approaches Mina when the meeting ends.

She thinks this is the perfect time to introduce Nayeon to the president, although she needed to come up with something to start the conversation.

It’s a little tough considering it might not make sense and would seem unnecessary. If only Jihyo was out of the picture then maybe they wouldn’t be struggling in the beginning.

“Ms. Myoui, glad for you to be back. How is everything going?” She beams, hoping it didn’t sound odd.

_Well, yeah that was awful. Whatever._

“Uh, glad to see you, Ms. Minatozaki. And good, we have new investors as we’ve seen with the updates so if all goes well then you don’t have to worry about everything. Jihyo will send you the rest of the documents afterwards.” Mina reassures, she thinks it must be worrying Sana since it’s not everyday the latter would ask about her personally but she’s grateful to answer.

The older Japanese nods, she was about to say a word until Mina spoke again. “I heard you have a new personal assistant?” 

She never wanted to scream more than that moment.

She did not expect that the other woman would be the one to bring up the topic, which helps her for the rest because that only means she’s interested enough. Perhaps the news really spread around fast.

“Actually, yes! I was just about to formally introduce her to you.” She turns around to look for Nayeon, who is already waiting on her spot and who walks closer to them and bows a little. “Mina, this is Nayeon, and Nayeon, this is the president, Ms. Myoui.”

“It’s my pleasure to finally meet you, Ma’am.” Nayeon bows again, of course she’s throwing out a good impression. This is the start and they will succeed.

Mina displays a smile, genuinely satisfied that Sana has someone to help her in the company again and that she got a nice one. “Jihyo told me about you getting hired. I hope you enjoy working with us, Nayeon.” _a pretty one too._

If Nayeon would look closer, the president’s features are very notable from her moles that scatter around the skin of her face like a constellation, lips that look like they could never produce a single bad word, to her eyes which could turn into crescent form. Her blonde hair highlights those and she needs to stop staring otherwise it would look creepy. 

She only smiles back, (too busy analyzing the view). It's going to work now that they’ve met each other but she tries to stay calm as much as she possibly can.

Deep down, she wants to collapse on the floor and her knees suddenly feel weak. 

_Mina is gorgeous._

  
  


Meanwhile, Sana thinks that maybe, keeping Jihyo around wasn’t that bad.

* * *

Tzuyu was fuming.

She just got home from an exhausting training. It’s been a month since she last saw her sister but now Nayeon is back, currently munching some salt and vinegar lay’s potato chips on their apartment’s couch while the tv is on playing a new film. “Where have you been?” She asks the older then, serious and sharp.

Catching the tone of her sister’s words, she knows that she got some things to explain. “Come on, don’t be mad. I was working hard!” Nayeon reasons, it’s partly true because she got caught up with paper works and well, pretending to be someone she’s not. “Tell me you missed me instead.”

The younger sighs in defeat.

“You got a new job?” Nayeon never tells her where she works neither does she ever know whatever she does but as regards to their privacy she doesn’t push anything unless her sister would tell her herself.

“You know, I work as a personal assistant in a huge company right now and I think it’s going pretty well so far?” The older finally opens up, she decides to get up and tries to hug Tzuyu only for her to decline.

She doesn’t let that though and ends up wrapping her arms around the taller one’s body.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds, with Nayeon humming and grinning as she speaks again “Plus, I got you your laptop just like I promised.” 

“I’ll let you slide today not because you got me the laptop but next time, I will beat you.” The younger tries to joke, satisfied that her sister is home and will rest with her for the night. 

Always truthful with her words and that is just one of the things she adores about Nayeon.

“No you won’t. Because I'm your sister and you love me.” 

“Yeah, I won’t.” They settle eventually, letting the silence comfort them as they appreciate each other’s company and presence.

Tzuyu did miss her.

* * *

“ _When should I pay Mina a surprise visit?_ ” Momo speaks on the phone.

According to the agreement, her younger sister needs a little push in order for them to succeed.

The more she would be wanting to leave, the better for them, pressure the woman and then when Sana becomes the president she would get as much money as she wants, anytime she wants.

_Promises._

“Maybe...next week? You have to tell me when exactly though so we come prepared. Get dressed as terrible as you can.” Sana says cheekily. As of these days Nayeon and her are trying to be closer to the president.

It’s working just fine.

Momo stays silent for a couple of seconds, “Alright, whatever you say.” then she hangs up.

Probably leaving to entertain people from her club, Sana doesn’t mind because she’s just too comfortable with how things are going so far. It’s so calm.

She looks on her phone again and decides to send a text.

* * *

Jihyo is as stunned as Mina at that moment.

She hands a bouquet of flowers and a cup of coffee to the president, “Nayeon asked me to give you these.” They are both looking at the material in hand, it’s a first to get something like these for a while and they’re a bit confused. “She told me it’s from Ms. Minatozaki.”

“Sana? What’s the occasion?” Mina scoffs, she thinks that she’s never been treated as more than a co-worker by Sana at all. They talk about business and have a little chat but that’s all, after that, nothing. 

She takes the flowers to place on her table and look at the cup, there’s a smiley face drawn on the side of it that she thinks it’s cute.

“And how long has been Nayeon working again?” She curiously asks, she’s only seen the woman like twice which was either on the hallway or from afar. And now she brings flowers on behalf of her boss. 

Jihyo just shrugs while Mina takes a mental note to thank the vice president later on.

“Well, I’ll just be in the break room with Nayeon. Call for me if you need anything.” the korean looks at her again and walks out of the office door.

She thinks she might want to know more about ~~Nayeon~~ Sana this time.

* * *

Nayeon got a text from Sana

The Japanese told her to buy a bouquet and coffees for them so she’s now inside a flower shop which was 20 minutes away from the building of the Myoui’s.

She doesn’t know what type of flowers she should get because she doesn't know Mina’s taste.

It shouldn’t matter though.

Sana insisted that she can buy whatever catches her eyes since she’s the one who is going to give them to the president herself. Just like they planned to do before.

“I’ll get this one.” She ends up buying a combination of pink carnations and varying purple colors of matthiola incana which she supposes means new love and beauty. Not that Mina would pick up the meaning of them but _the message is kind of perfect._

Although she bought a tiny one considering there’s no such an occasion, it’s just a part of their scheme. 

Plus, the setting would be in the workplace which means people would be watching and she wouldn’t want a big bouquet to make a scene. Size matters after all, it’s about the thoughtfulness they’re aiming to portray.

It doesn’t take long for her to get back in the company, she sends a text to Sana informing her that she’s heading to their floor while she’s out on a meeting.

She hopes that the president is alone at the time, with the bouquet and the cups of coffees on her hands she went in the elevator. 

She is met with Jihyo instead,

Now that another woman is here, she can’t actually face the president because it’s too bold for her to make a move so here’s what she does: chickens out. It’s not like she was going to ask Mina out or something but with the flowers and the coffee?

She doesn’t know why.

“Hey, Jihyo. Could you give these to Ms. Myoui? It’s from my boss.” She almost stutters but thankfully she didn’t. Jihyo looks confused but she takes it all the same and nods her head, she watches as the older tries to leave again. “Lunch at the break room?”

  
  


Nayeon thinks Mina will absolutely fall for it.

_And she was right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next! tysm


	4. mistake

* * *

Sometimes, tension is just really inevitable.

Mina is reviewing a document as the board of directors called for another meeting, an investor backed out unexpectedly after the agreement that Sana accommodated had been wrapped up a month ago. 

“What do we have here?” She looks up and points her index finger asking for a clarification with the referred area that they previously discussed.

It worries her because there was a plan to launch a project next so they need to discuss what to do considering that they have to find a new one to get an investment with.

Her mother, the CEO, would be questioning them if she ever finds out.

Nayeon watches how the president talks to an employee, how professional she looks in trying to understand the circumstance. She has to study Mina’s moves, find a flaw.

In this case, however, she can’t help it as she acknowledges the discomfort she started feeling. It’s not like it’s a bad thing either because if she thinks about it, this is thrilling. Always have been.

Except that's what throws her into terror too.

She doesn’t like it when Mina catches her staring in that same meeting room, how ashamed she gets for being caught, or how her eyes are like 2 balls of magnets that keep finding their way back onto her. 

_And that she will do it again._

She doesn’t like the way the president shows her a genuine smile that it makes her fuming because the more they try to play in this scheme, the more she realizes Mina is like a pure little thing that is so vulnerable.

She doesn’t like how for some reason, Mina makes her want to protect her.

She doesn’t like it because of course, they’re the ones who are trying to get rid of her in the company.

Who is she kidding? The plan must continue as long as she needs the money, and she will not let anything stop her.

Simultaneously, Nayeon misses the way Mina looks back at her again when she tries to look away but her thoughts for Mina certainly result in uncertainty with everything. 

* * *

“Where are you?” Momo asks on the phone. 

She drives in the parking lot with the car Mina previously bought for her when it was her 26th birthday. Her sister always helps her whenever she’s in need, mostly financial though so she’s grateful enough with that.

All she has to do is ask.

Unfortunately for Sana, now is not the time. “ _Hey, can I call you back later? I’m kind of in an important business matter right now._ ” She sighs as she whispers those words to the woman on the other line. 

She’s waiting for a meeting with the investor who decided to blow off the deal they had, after that she also needs to have a meeting with a potential investor.

Looks like it’s going to be a long day.

“I’m heading to Mina.” Momo doesn’t care, she steps out of her car and starts walking towards the company. Nodding at the security guard as a sign of recognition, she’s been here so many times people know who she is.

Sana was surprised. “ _What? We agreed you would tell me whenever you’re coming, right?_ ” 

_"_ I just did. Didn’t I?” Momo cannot be there, not without Sana being around. This was not planned and they encountered a problem for the company so she needs to find a resolution.

If something unexpected happens it should be known to leave it off in order to not jeopardize the whole plan.

Well, which already might be happening.

The vice president tries to think again, _“Momo, don’t do anything and just leave._ ” Her tone was of a warning, heavy and threatening. The plan can't be ruined.

“Aww come on, can I not visit my favorite sister anymore?” There is something about Momo’s words that she can’t comprehend, she should have been reminded that a woman like her is capable of doing anything that she would want. 

Sana gives up then, for now.

She needs to finish this meeting first and if things go well then she will just get going and proceed to the company as soon as she can. “ _Alright, okay. Nayeon will be there._ ”

Right, Nayeon is there to help to keep everything on the line. She needs to stay calm.

“Great.” Momo hangs up. 

She thinks this will be a little show.

* * *

Nayeon just came back from the flower shop.

Carrying the usual bouquet and a cup of coffee. It should be a habit now since she’s been doing this for a couple of months.

Mina hasn’t said anything yet besides thanking them but they suppose it’s enough instead of refusal.

By the time she’s in front of the elevator, she hears two different things.

The elevator bell that rings at once and the sound of heels getting louder as the person who owns it goes nearer on her spot. Then her eyes meet Mina’s. 

Both of them are surprised.

The president quickly looks down at the bouquet and raises her eyebrows, she finds this amusingly awkward. “Hey.” is all she mutters as they step inside of the elevator. This is not the first time.

“Ms. Myoui, this is for you. Of course from Ms. Minatozaki.” Nayeon hands the coffee cup but the flowers remain on her hand as she worries not to make it a hassle for Mina. 

The Japanese woman gratefully takes them. “You know, to be honest I just find it funny how this is the fourth time you give me flowers and coffee within two months yet I see you more often than Sana. Do you actually buy these yourself?” 

It’s true, she took an observation to that. She’s waiting for Sana to talk to her.

Nayeon chuckles at the statement and nods. “That’s why I’m doing my job, Ma’am. She couldn’t be here for a while she got busier because of what happened but I’m sure she’ll come around for you.” She tries to reassure.

“You should tell me more about her for the meantime.” Something inside Mina feels heavy, her heart pounds a little faster.

They step out of the elevator and she starts to walk her way into her office, with the assistant on her side.

“I know she cares about you a lot.” Nayeon _lies,_ those are the words to tell.

Mina feels the disappointment or suspicion, she isn’t sure which one. _Or maybe both._

“Thank you for these, Nayeon.” She wants to tell the other woman that she can drop the formalities and she wants to know her too but then they already part ways.

As Nayeon sits on her chair, she gets another message from Sana telling her that Momo’s coming, she only thinks it’s going to be a rollercoaster. 

And she’s going to hate it.

* * *

Sana knows now.

“We truly apologize for the inconvenience that this is about to create, Ms. Minatozaki.” Mr. Park says for the last time, she could see the guilt on the old man’s face but she’s disheartened with the fact that there’s nothing they could do.

Her effort has been thrown away and she’s starting to feel a headache forming on her head.

If only things didn’t go this way, her own plans would be having a faster progress than it’s already going.

But things don’t go that easy.

The Park’s company is about to undergo a financial crisis and is up to file a lawsuit against their former finance director who apparently had been stealing an amount of money to gamble, they only found it out a week ago.

All of the deals are either postponed and forced to be canceled. 

Now, she has to report back to the Myouis then they have to find a new partnership. “We understand your situation, I’m sorry this happened and it’s been a good time with your company.” 

She stands up from her seat and both of them shake hands, she wants to sigh so badly she needs to leave that place as fast as possible.

She still has to go on a meeting but her mind is already feeling a mess.

She hopes that the finance director rots in jail.

* * *

Tears are falling down Mina’s face.

Another day of Momo telling her things that could hurt her feelings and she’s always so close to breaking down whenever they’re together recently.

Although, she thinks she deserves this. She knows she had a way to fight for her sister, ask her parents to not disown her then maybe things had been different from what it is right now.

But she didn’t.

Because she was helpless too, she has no power when it comes to their parents and she wished she was better. She wished it was better with Momo, then it wouldn’t have been like this at all.

“Maybe I should just really be gone out of your life, don’t you think Mina?” Momo speaks again, trying to avoid words being thrown at her instead.

She knows Mina has nothing to lose but her, once she’s gone, her little world will turn upside down. “Would that be better for you?”

Mina is so tired of this, her eyes come to be blurry yet she’s too tired to wipe the tears and there’s no point. She just wants everything with her sister to be good. “No. You know I love you, you’re my sister. Please stop saying that.”

Momo doesn’t want to be stopped. “You’ve always been the favorite daughter. The good responsible one and I happened to be the disgrace.”

She lets out a laugh, she likes it whenever she says those things. She has a miserable life which makes Mina think she’s the one in need.

She gains from it.

Her younger sister is so weak she thinks it’s fun.

“I said stop.” Mina can’t hear those words anymore, she needs to breathe at least for now. With the problem occurring in the company, she doesn’t need any of this. “You need to leave now.” She tells clearly but the older one only scoffs.

“No, you know I’m just being-”

“Please, please!” Mina cries out, she’s about to burst. She wants to be alone or cry all night, or maybe she needs someone but the person in front of her is the last person she needs right now.

Loneliness.

Momo is about to say something again but then the glass door widely opens, showing a worried and disoriented Nayeon. “I think you need to leave, Ma’am.” she says.

Suddenly, the smirk on the older Japanese’s face fades away. She wasn’t having enough yet the moment she heard that, she understood that her time was out. Whatever.

She doesn’t have to speak because she knows. Without looking back, she finally leaves.

Nayeon is feeling the hesitation within her but she quickly walks towards a crying Mina who is still seated on her office chair, her hands covering her face. She doesn’t want to see any of this.

“Hey..” She’s being careful as she decides to touch the president’s arms to remind her that it’s just the two of them now and it’s okay.

Mina looks tormented and seeing her like this makes her feel the guilt come crashing down on her, she didn’t expect it to be the one who _saves_ her.

Sana should have been here, not her.

“It’s okay, come here.” The older woman stands up straight and pulls Mina up to her body to hug her and give her some reassurance, she thinks the younger needs it since that’s the only thing she could give at this moment. She doesn’t know what else to do either, “It’s okay, breathe.” 

She strokes Mina’s hair as the president complies to take the offer, Nayeon feels the shaking of the woman's body but they both stay silent for a few minutes. 

Mina takes the time to calm down and breathe. 

They pull away enough and Nayeon gulps as she tries to meet the Japanese’s eyes with hers to know if she's really okay but it was only then she realizes how close their faces are, to that point that she could feel Mina’s breath on her chin. 

And instead of eyes, their lips are the ones connecting.

She brings her hands to cup the president’s face and pushes their bodies closer again, she feels Mina’s hands move and squeeze on her waist as she is being pressed against the side of the office table. They move their lips in a complete sync. 

There must be something in Mina’s kiss, it was anger and desperation but before Nayeon could even retract herself, she knew that she was kissing Mina back.

Who would’ve thought this would happen. 

The heat of their mouths reaches each other, it feels so warm compared to the breeze of cold air in the room and their cold hands.

The older one bites the younger’s lower lip as Mina pulls the collar of her uniform that leaves little wrinkles on it, but she lets go the next second to lay her palm on Nayeon’s chest.

Both of their hearts pumping at the faster pace.

Nayeon could trace the saltish taste from the tears on her lips along with the sweet strawberry flavor of Mina’s lip balm that makes her want to taste for more, kiss away the tears like she could remove them all and smell the sweetness of Mina’s soft lips.

_It’s almost bittersweet._

Finally, the president gasps for oxygen and pulls away from those full heart shaped lips, she feels her lungs shattering as she tries to chase her breath and thinks properly again.

This was a mistake.

None of this should have happened obviously, it was all fast and messy yet here they are, still standing in front of each other.

Stunned with what they have done, _what she has done._ The air inside became hot and they couldn’t look at each other anymore.

Mina thinks that she shouldn’t have kissed Nayeon.

Nayeon thinks she shouldn’t have kissed Mina back.

“I’m s-sorry.” That’s all Mina could say, the regret hitting her right away. This was just a moment of vulnerability, her, feeling so many things at once to the point of losing control. She only got carried away, and she should feel ashamed. “Please forgive me.”

And then she runs away. Taking her belongings, with her tears falling down again like nothing could ever stop them.

She just did something that she will regret, adding to the mess of her life that has so much chaos already.

Nayeon is left speechless and baffled.

* * *

Fifthteen minutes later, Sana arrives at the company and Momo is nowhere to be seen. She sees Nayeon sitting alone in their office. “Did something happen?” 

Maybe running away is an option.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't know writing a tension to kissing scene would be harder than i thought SKSKSK kudos to those who could write them beautifully lol i need more practice
> 
> See you next! tysm


End file.
